It has become more common to display goods such as household products in the cases in which they are shipped. This avoids the need to unpack the cases and place the products on shelves. It also provides an opportunity to place attractive advertising matter on the case where it will be seen by consumers at the point of purchase. However, this trend does require that the case be adapted to display the goods.
Ferreri et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,042 discloses a shipping and display case.
Various patents disclosing cartons or cases with tear away panels or other display features have issued, including Roccaforte U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,236, Zulauf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,187, Fletcher et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,834, Vesborg U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,504, Tuura U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,077, Zeitter U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,221, Ebelhardt U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,032, Goldber U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,106, Toensmeier U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,917, Skowronski U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,028, Warren U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,108, Rippensein U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,880, Reichel U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,174, Dixn U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,888 and Kessler U.S. Pat No. 1,455,792, Richardson U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,584 and Mur Gimeno et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,834.
A problem which has occurred in cases and cartons in which cutouts have been made is that a loss of strength results from the cutting of one or more panels of the carton. Especially is this the case where the panel cut is a panel supporting the weight of the carton, like the front panel. This is true even of corrugated materials.
Nakane U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,721 discloses a corrugated packing case 5 shown in FIG. 2 as having exposed edges.